


Persistence

by chelseamayall



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseamayall/pseuds/chelseamayall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin hates everyone, including herself but especially Alex Morgan. Alex just wants to help her out of this dark time.</p><p>*Warning Triggers: Self Harm, Suicide and Drug and Alcohol Abuse*</p><p>AU they are not professional soccer players</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life and Death and Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, will try my best with this fic, hope you all enjoy it.

Tobin was high. She stumbled along the quiet Portland streets at 1am not really knowing what to do with herself. She was overcome with the heavy depressing thoughts today, she felt like she was drowning in them, like there was no escape, except she knows there is, she's thought about it before. Beer in hand she ducks into a nearby alley, throwing the bottle at a wall and screaming out in pain and frustration. Why can't she just feel okay? She changed so much over the last few years but truth be told it left her feeling isolated and empty. She thought the drugs and the alcohol would help but in reality they only made it worse for her. she picked up a shard of glass from the bottle and without thinking she used it to slice into her arm. The pain caused her to cry out but she liked the feeling, it was the only thing that relaxed her. She heard footsteps enter the alley so she ducked into the shadows hoping to not be seen.   
"Hello? I heard you, you sounded like you were in pain. I just want to help." a voice rasped out. Tobin would know that voice anywhere and she inwardly cussed at herself for being so loud.   
"Please fuck off. I'm great" She tried to sound aggressive hoping the other girl would back off but today was not her lucky day.   
"Tobin? Shit, your arm!" She wasn't used to hearing the other girl swear and it made her smile slightly.   
"It's fine. What are you doing around at this time? It's dangerous out here." Tobin was worried, she knew her well enough to know she would only be out at this time if something was wrong.  
"I was just on a walk." She replied bluntly. Tobin was worried but she wouldn't admit it.  
"Alex if you're not gonna answer questions then neither am I, okay?" She just wanted her to leave now.  
"Fine, I'm taking a breather because relationship drama. How high are you?" Alex was dating some guy Tobin was vaguely aware of but she didn't like him one bit. She started rolling a joint knowing it would irritate the other girl.  
"Not high enough." She could see Alex starting to get uncomfortable so she knew the girl would be gone soon.   
"Tobs, why are you doing this in an alley? what about your place?" She knew Tobin, as reckless as she was, wouldn't usually risk getting caught like this.   
"What place? The world is my home now." Alex only raised an eyebrow at the answer "I got kicked out, okay? Now please I'm trying to get fucked up, you can show yourself out" Alex watched as Tobin took the first drag from the joint and left feeling worried about her. 

 

Alex had been walking around for over an hour, it was 2:53am and she found herself back at the alley, she turned her torch light on and she could see that Tobin was passed out. She took off her hoodie and placed it on the sleeping girl trying to keep her warm. She texted the only person she knew would help her out. 

_**Hey Kel, is your couch free? Tobin is passed out behind the bowling alley.** _

The reply was almost immediate.

_**I'll be there in 2 minutes, you're staying here too.** _

Kelley understood better than Alex did why Tobin was so important to the younger girl. She had known for years but Alex had never caught on.   
Alex heard a car pull up and within seconds Kelley was stood next to her.   
"Kelley I'm so sorry it's so late or early but I couldn't just leave her out here, anything could happen to her." Alex expected Kelley to be pissed off but instead she found her friend looking at her in complete understanding.   
"I know baby horse. You grab her legs, I'll get her arms, we'll put her on the backseat" Kelley knew Alex could try to explain her actions all night without coming to the correct conclusion so she decided to hold her questions until they got back to her place. They drove back in comfortable silence, neither needing to fill the emptiness. Once they reached the house Kelley ran to the front door and opened it before returning to help Alex move Tobin onto the couch without waking her.   
"Okay, would you now like to explain why i just picked up a stoner at 3am and moved her in for the night?" Kelley tried to sound stern but she knew the real answer however she was curious to hear what excuse Alex would try to sell her this time.  
"I saw her and she was in a bad way, she was hurting. She's lost everything. I care about her, she was my best friend Kel. I miss her so much." Alex's voice broke on those last 5 words, This was the most honest Alex had been to herself about Tobin in a very long time and Kelley wasn't going to press her anymore tonight.   
"I know baby horse. I'm gonna have her stay here for a while. I have a spare room and I'm hardly short on money. We'll get her back on her feet again." Kelley knew Alex just wanted to help the tanned girl on the sofa and this was the best way.   
"She hates me Kel. She won't let me in." Alex sounded heartbroken at that point and Kelley knew the conversation was over for the night.   
"We'll work on it okay? Baby steps but right now, lets just go to bed, we are gonna need the sleep because the morning is going to be rough, she'll be low and hungover, just prepare yourself okay?" Alex nodded and with that they headed off to the bedroom to rest. 


	2. You'll Never Be Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due the the positive response I decided to post a new chapter today!  
> The chapters are all inspired by a song, the titles are hints. Would be cool to see people trying to guess the songs and even maybe suggesting some songs for me to try out.

Alex couldn't sleep, all she could think about was the tanned girl passed out on the couch. For the last 2 and a half years there hadn't been a day where she wasn't worried about Tobin. The girl that had been her best friend for years had disappeared one day and been replaced with the shell of a person she knows as Tobin now. At first she was hurt and confused, she knew it was her fault but eventually she began to move on with her life. Kelley was her best friend now and she had a solid group of friends and not to mention a happy relationship. Checking her phone she found it was 6am so she decided to go for a run and pick up some coffee for her and Kelley. Running cleared her mind, she was able to just think about her steps instead of overthinking every decision she had ever made. she arrived at the coffee shop after half an hour, she would normally run for longer but she knew Kelley would need the coffee as soon as she got up in order to put up with Tobin when she woke. Alex decided to get coffee for all three of them hoping to keep Tobin as calm as possible. As she approached the door to Kelley's she heard raised voices and quickly entered the house.   
"I didn't fucking ask for your help. I don't need it." Tobin seemed worked up already. This was going to be more difficult than Alex first thought.   
"I have coffee guys" she called hoping to diffuse the argument however it just seemed to piss Tobin off more.   
"You have got to be fucking kidding me? Alex is here? Great. I'm leaving" As she was saying this she began to put her shoes on.   
"Tobin, stop." Kelley commanded and suddenly Tobin looked vulnerable. She wasn't used to being told what to do, she was emancipated so she was her own boss but she couldn't help but obey Kelley.   
"Take the coffee from Alex and I'll fix us all some breakfast." Everyone knew Kelley wasn't offering, they were all going to eat together and have to talk. Tobin grabbed her coffee from Alex mumbling something that resembled a thank you and Alex placed the other two coffees on the table.   
"Kel I'm gonna shower real quick, call me when breakfast is ready?" Alex was looking to escape the tense atmosphere.  
"Sure thing baby horse, Tobin come help me cook."  Once again it was a command. Kelley knew Tobin had a problem with authority, if she was just asked to do something it wouldn't happen however if she has no other option then she will get on with it without protest. She knows that once the tanned girl starts to relax she'll start being more open to joining in with conversations and even the house work.   
"Kelley, why are you doing this? We both know I don't deserve the help you're offering." Tobin started mixing ingredients for pancakes, she didn't look up from the bowl to meet the eyes of the other girl.   
"Because Tobin, and you might not actually believe this but i do, you're better than this. Why can't you let Alex in? She's been trying to help for the longest time but you just shut her down." Kelley spoke quietly, she didn't want to risk Alex overhearing their conversation.   
"She hurt me and I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive." The answer was short but Kelley got enough out of that to grill Alex later. Satisfied that Tobin wouldn't say much more Kelley turned the radio on and started dancing while cooking the pancakes. This caused Tobin to giggle so Kelley tried to get her to join in and sure enough after a couple of minutes the tanned girl gave in and started moving awkwardly to the music. Alex walked into the kitchen dressed in sweatpants and a tee, damp hair hanging loose around her shoulder. She froze in disbelief at the sight in front of her. Tobin was smiling and having fun and Kelley was getting along with her. Maybe this wasn't a terrible idea she thought to herself before Kelley spotted her and started singing out of tune to her. She just laughed and sipped her coffee while the other two girls finished making breakfast. Finally Tobin set the table and they were ready to eat.   
"Bon appetite princess Alex!" Kelley joked resulting in her getting a glare and a middle finger. "What? Me and Tobin did all the hard work, you just have to eat it!" She exclaimed, at the mention of her name Tobin looked down hoping she wouldn't have to talk at the table.   
"So Tobs, what do you want to do today?" Kelley shifted the focus to her so she had no choice but to join the conversation. Truth be told Tobin had no idea what she wanted to do.  
"Uh, sleep?" She received a stern look so quickly revised her answer "Play some soccer in the park?" This caused Alex to perk up. A glimmer of the old Tobin just shone through and while they had a long way to go at least she knew she was still in there.   
"Can i come?" She found herself asking the question quietly afraid of the response however Kelley answered her instead.   
"Of course! We'll all go and we can get ice cream on the way home?" She noticed the frown on Tobin's face "What's up grumpy?" Alex was expecting Tobin to be annoyed that she was going with them however she wasn't expect the answer that Tobin came out with.   
"I cant afford ice cream." She mumbled it but the other girls both heard it clearly. Kelley just giggled.   
"I told you when you woke up that i can afford to have you here, that means i can afford food, clothes and special ice cream trips after a fun day out, don't worry about it, you can just help with the house work and that will be payment enough."Alex must have missed their conversation about Tobin's new living arrangements while she was out this morning but to hear Kelley talk so sincerely about it gave her hope. Kelley wouldn't give up on Tobin either.   
"Kel shouldn't we go shopping after the park? Tobin is going to need some more clothes." Alex realized that Tobin had no stuff with her last night. Honestly she was also looking for an excuse to spend more time with her, she wanted to see if Tobin can keep up this positive attitude all day.  
"Sounds like a great idea, what do you think Tobs?" Kelley loved shopping so she wasn't going to turn down an opportunity to go with Alex and Tobin.   
"Sure" Was the only response Tobin could come out with. She knew today was going to be a long day but she was too hungover to try to argue with Kelley.


End file.
